


Chel, Goddess of Gas

by Pneil



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: F/F, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pneil/pseuds/Pneil
Summary: Chel was nothing more than an attractive thief in the city of El Dorado, until her life gets better for no apparent reason in one of the wierdest and most amazing ways possible.





	Chel, Goddess of Gas

**Author's Note:**

> a fart story of chel from road to el dorado, chel and road to el dorado belongs to dreamworks

Warning: Contains farts, nudity, and lust

It was another beautiful day in the hidden city of El Dorado, and I was doing what I’m always usually doing, which is being a thief. I ran as fast as I could, outrunning the guards, getting away with another piece of treasure, this time it was a solid gold skull with these big green eyes. You know, nothing too special. I managed to get away inside my temple and put the skull with the pile of other gold treasures I’ve stolen. Today was another good day. Just me, my gold earrings, and my pet armadillo Bibo. I sat down and laid down, deciding to relax. What could be better?

Then suddenly…

*PRRRBBBBTT!!!*

I farted. My skirt fluttered in the smelly breeze of my gas. It felt good. I picked up Bibo, who seemed to not like the smell. Then it happened again.

*PRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPT!!!*

I farted another loud fart, Bibo retreated into his shell to avoid the smell.

“Phew, that stinks, doesn’t it?” I said to Bibo, smiling and giggling. Well, it doesn’t matter. It’s perfectly natural for me to fart. So I decided to go over to the waterfall for a bath. I took Bibo with me, who was inside his shell. Poor thing got spooked by me letting it rip.

As I walked to the shower, I felt a few more gas bubbles inside me. I had to fart some more. I clenched my butt cheeks.

“Again?” I said to myself. Oh well, I guess I have to let it out.

*PRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPTT!!!* *PRRRRBBBBBTT* *POOOOT* POOOT* PFFT*

My skirt kept fluttering with every fart that I let out. Wow, those felt good. But ah whatever. It’s just a little gas. It’s perfectly natural, right?

Anyway, once I arrived at the waterfall, I took off my clothes, being in the nude. It felt good being butt naked. It’s much more comfortable than those clothes I wear. Bibo blushed when he saw me naked, but I guess that’s normal, right?

As I stepped into the water, I felt more gas inside me. Wow, I have to fart again? Ah whatever. I lifted my leg.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!!!!!*

As this 15 second fart erupted from between my ass cheeks, I moaned softly from how great it felt to push this smelly ripper out. I was smiling. It smelled so bad, but it felt so good.

I stepped into the water, stepping over to the bottom of the waterfall in order to clean my body.

After five minutes of cleaning my body, I felt another surge of gas bubbling inside me all of a sudden. It was so painful at first, but I let it out.

*LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBBBBBBB………*

For the next few minutes, I was pushing out a ton of fart bubbles. It felt so good, I smiled in satisfaction. I brushed my long black hair back as the very stinky air kept coming out of my anus. I was liking it, but phew, it was so stinky!

Twenty minutes later, I was done. So I stepped out of the water and shook my long black hair. It swayed beautifully. I looked so beautiful, the way I was drying my hair, perfectly in the nude with my chocolate colored breasts and ass.

Which I had to squeeze together because I suddenly felt another smelly, raunchy fart coming. It was strong. I held them together as long as I could, but wait, why am I holding it? I can let it out. So I did.

*PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!!!!!!*

 

“Oh my god!!” I said, surprised my how big that thunderous blast was! Not only was it strong, but the smelled was strong too! Phoooo! I fanned the godawful smell away. Thank god no one else except Bibo was around to smell it. Woo boy. My butt even jiggled a little as I let this ripper out.

Why am I so gassy all of a sudden? Where did that gas come from? I know I didn’t eat anything that could make me rip a fart like that! But I guess it didn’t matter. Maybe it’s a stomach problem? I shook it off and put my clothes back on and walked towards my temple.

But as I did, oh my god, more gas came.

*PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!* *PRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTT!!!* *POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!* *PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTT!!!!* *PPPSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!!!* *Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss………….*

My god…that was a long silent but deadly fart at the end. It was deadly all right! It was so smelly that Bibo had to retract inside his shell to avoid smelling it. I wish I could too!

But then again……something came over me at that moment. I liked that fart. I liked that I was suddenly so gassy. I even put my other hand to my vagina, touching it. I was feeling a little wet.

I finally made it to the temple. It was nighttime and I decided to go to bed, so I did. I pushed out a few more pfffft pbbrrrrtts and praaabbbttss as I did. Bibo was feeling pretty spooked with the many farts I pushed out today. But I guess tomorrow is another day, so I shook it off.

As I slept, Bibo walked closer to me while I was sleeping, and he noticed how my breasts grew. They were slowly getting inexplicably bigger. My butt was growing too. I was looking even sexier.

Meanwhile, I was having a dream that I was butt naked, and there was a large group of sexy, dark skinned naked women in front of me. They were all very sexy with big breasts and big bubble butts to boot. And I was surprised too, because I noticed my breasts and butt were growing for some reason. My breasts grew until they were the size of soccer balls, with huge nipples too! And my butt, it grew to become nice and plump, as big as two beach balls squished together. Goodness, I was so sexy. And all these women in front of me gathered around me, I suddenly floated up while these women were either sniffing my huge butt, or sticking their fingers in my vagina. I pushed out a few huge farts while they all sniffed.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!!*  
*PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!!!!!*  
*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!!!!*  
*Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttt!!!!!*

Man oh man, I was in heaven right now. I was farting like crazy and these women were worshipping me. They must all be lesbians or something, because they all really seemed to enjoy this, and me too!

Little did I know, that all the farts I was ripping in my dream, I was ripping in real life too. Bibo fanned his nose and ran away from my sleeping body.

The next day, I woke up, pushing out another huge fart.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…….FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…………PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB………….FFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT!!!!!*

My goodness! It smells horrible! But I liked it. My whole temple was super stinky. But that wasn’t the only surprise. I looked in the mirror and gasped when I saw that my tits and butt were as big as in my dream! And they were so big that they didn’t fit my clothes anymore! So they ripped off, leaving me fully nude. I can’t believe this was real! I had no idea where all this gas was coming from, or why I was so much sexier, or why any of this is happening! But it didn’t matter. I loved this. I was feeling very sexy. I even felt like going outside like this! All this gas and breast/butt growth was making me so giddy that I even felt like dancing and farting outside. So I did, and I pushed out fart after fart.

*FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTT!!!!!* *PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!!!*  
*PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT!!!!* *POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!* *PRRRRRRRRRRT!* *PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!!* *PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT………..PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTT…………PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…………..PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR……….PUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR……………….SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS………RPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Oh. My. Goodness. I ripped like one hundred long farts. All of El Dorado was gassed out, and my huge, farting butt was causing it.

Then, as I decided to shake it off and go for another dip in the waterfall, something amazing happened! As I made for the waterfall, I floated off the ground, being able to levitate over all the stairs as I floated to the waterfall. I ripped a few farts along the way.

*PPRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTT!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAARRRRRRPPPLLLLLTTTTT!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOORRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTT!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTT!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTT!!!!!!  
*PPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPP  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!*  
*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT!!!!!!*  
*PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
*  
*PPPPPPRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT!!!!!*  
*PPPPPPPHHHHAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!*  
*PPPPPPPHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRLLLLLLTTTTT!!!!*  
*BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTT!!!!!*  
BBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPPP!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHAAAAARTTTTTTT!!!!  
PPPPPPLLLLOOOOPPPTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRPPPPPP!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTT!!!!!*

I ripped so many stinky farts! A very stinky, very huge amount of smelly air was coming out of my asshole. I was farting as loud as hell, and I was loving these bombs I was dropping so much that I even touched myself! My big butt vibrated and jiggled like crazy as I farted! I couldn’t believe it was real. But it was! Then, something more amazing happened. I quickly teleported myself over to the waterfall. I bathed myself and my very sexy, very smelly butt under it.

*FFFFFVVVVRRRRRRUUUUMMMPPPHHHHT!*  
*BBBBBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAVVVVVMMMMPPPPPPT!*  
*PPPPPPHHHHUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!*  
*FFFFFFFFFFFVVVVVVVVVVUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSPPPHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOPLLLLLLUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPT!*  
*FFVVVVVRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPTSSSSPPLLUUURRRRT!*  
*PPPPRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMFFFFT!*  
*BBBLLRRROOOOOOOOPPHHHHHBBBBBBRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPT!*  
*PPPPPPPHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAT!*  
*FRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMPPPPHHHHFFFFFFFFLLLLOOOORRRRRRUUUUMMMMPPP—BBRRRRRRRUUPPPLLLPPPPLLLLOOOOOOOOORRRRRRT!*  
*BBBBBBRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAMMMMMMVVVVVVVVVVPPPPPPPPHHHHHHLLLLLLUUUUUURRRRRAAAAPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLAAAAAAAPPPHHHT!*  
*PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPHHHHHVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPT!*  
*PPPPLLLLOOOOOORRRRRRRRRUUUMMMVVVVVVVVRRRAAAAAPPT!*  
*BRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMVVVVVPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOAAAAAAMMMMPPPPHHHBBBBBBBVVVVVVVLLLLUUURRRRRRRRMMMPT!*  
PFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT...FFFFFRRRRRMMMMMMMMNPPPPPPTTTTTT...SSSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCHHHHHPPPPPPTTTT...PPHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB...VVVVVLLLLLLLIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOPPPPHHHHH...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT!!!!*  
*FFFFFRRRRRAAAAAAAAVVVVVVLLLLLUUUURRRRRPPPT!*  
*BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBVVVVVVVVVVUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPRRRRRRRRUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHT!*  
*BBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFBBBBBRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAPPPPPPPHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPT!*  
*FFFFFRRRRRPPPPPPRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBLPLPLPPLPLOOOORRRRRRUUUUMMMPPPHHHHT!*  
*PPPPPPHHHHUUUUUUUUOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAABBBBRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPT!*  
*PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTT!!!!!*  
*PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTT!!!!*  
*PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
*  
*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!*  
*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT!!!!!!*  
*PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
*  
*PPPPPPRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT!!!!!*  
*PPPPPPPHHHHAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!*  
*PPPPPPPHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRLLLLLLTTTTT!!!!*  
*BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTT!!!!!*  
BBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPPP!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHAAAAARTTTTTTT!!!!  
PPPPPPLLLLOOOOPPPTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRPPPPPP!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
PPPPPPPHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOORPPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
PPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHAAAARRRRRTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
FFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRTTTTT!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTT!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAARRRRRRPPPLLLLLTTTTT!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOORRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTT!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTT!!!!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTT!!!!!!  
*PPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!!!!!!!!  
*FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBLBLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBBBBBB...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...VVVVVRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!*  
*PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!*  
*PPFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!*

I farted so many times. I was smiling so much, not believing that this was real. But it was. And then, to make it even better, a bunch of women showed up at the waterfall where I was, floating and farting. Oh my gosh, they were the same women from my dream! And they were even butt naked like I was. They all bent over and farted, masturbating as they did. I decided to join them. Pretty soon I was having the best time of my life. This was followed by my biggest fart yet.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

This fart was not only huge and lasted for hours, but stunk up all of El Dorado.

And just like that, after a while, I was made the queen of El Dorado, with Bibo at my side, even though he was repulsed by my farts. All the citizens, including the worshipping lesbian I told you about, were bowing down to me. Because I had unlimited gas, a sexy body, and all these powers, such as the power to levitate, teleport places, and making my clothes appear and disappear from my body by snapping my fingers, which I did! For everyone. It was one of the best feelings ever.

“I love my new life.” I said to myself, smiling.


End file.
